


Attention Shoppers

by msgenevieve



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Het, non-epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's good with tight deadlines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Shoppers

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was from aboutbefore, who wanted Michael testing out baby strollers for their sturdiness.

~*~

 

 

“Still?”

“Yep.”

Lincoln watches Michael, his head bent over a laptop, brow furrowed as he reads his latest research. “I thought he’d picked one last week.”

“He did.” The corner of Sara’s mouth twitches in what looks like a smirk. Or maybe it’s a nervous tic brought on by living with Michael Scofield. “But then he realised that the front wheels didn’t have brakes, only the back ones.”

Lincoln grins. “This could go on for weeks, you know.”

“I know, and only he’s got eighteen days.” Smiling, Sara touches the swell of her belly. “But he’s good with tight deadlines.”

 

 

~*~


End file.
